


Scary stories

by Yoshimitaichou



Category: Air Gear
Genre: Gen, Horror, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshimitaichou/pseuds/Yoshimitaichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия хоррор-драбблов о любимых персонажах, ничего особенного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Письма с того света

После первого сообщения Казу старается делать вид, что ничего не происходит — в конце концов, с каждым может случиться нечто подобное. Сообщение с того света даже не от старого друга — от наставника — это не то, чего стоит бояться.  
«Держишься молодцом», — говорит ему Спитфайр.  
Казу кладёт телефон под подушку и убеждает себя в том, что ему просто показалось.  
Утром он не проверяет почту.  
Турнир приближается, и вместе с этим возрастает число тренировок на каждой неделе. Раз за разом Казу выматывает себя до полного изнеможения — точно так же, как и сегодня. Икки что-то кричит ему, но из-за порывистого ветра совсем не слышно — и Казу продолжает бежать, чувствуя, как гонка заставляет все ночные страхи и тревоги исчезнуть.  
— Да что с тобой такое, мать твою? — наконец с трудом разбирает он.  
Только когда «Когарасумару» оказываются выжатыми до такой степени, что с трудом могут сделать пару шагов, Икки заканчивает тренировку — и Казу бесконечно благодарен ему за то, что у них просто не остаётся другого выбора.  
— Ты странный, — говорит Икки.  
Казу не знает, что ответить.  
«Мне написал Спитфайр»? Слишком неправдоподобно. «Чувак, ты только не пугайся, но мне тут мертвяк шлёт сообщения»? Нелепо, как начало дешёвого фильма ужасов, которые Икки поглощает в сверхъестественных количествах.  
— Ты что-нибудь слышал о письмах с того света? — собирается он с силами.  
Икки с минуту смотрит на него в упор, склонив голову, а потом смеётся так громко и заразительно, что на них оглядываются все вокруг.  
— Казу, — говорит он с наигранной серьёзностью. — У меня для тебя плохие новости.  
Прежде чем Икки успевает продолжить, Казу перебирает в голове с десяток самых ужасающих вариантов. Какие, к чёрту, плохие новости? Он умрёт через неделю?.. Нет, для этого нужно было посмотреть видео. За ним гоняется дух мстительной бывшей подружки?.. Но Казу никогда не водил девчонок на свидания — Адачи, конечно, не в счёт.  
— Ты редкостный кретин, — заканчивает Икки, довольно улыбаясь.  
— Сука, — вздыхает Казу.  
— Да расслабься ты уже, сколько можно.  
Когда они прощаются у дома Икки, а Казу возвращается к себе, он чувствует ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. Это просто выдумка, нелепая случайность, надолго затянувшийся сон. Со всеми случаются подобные вещи.  
Телефон под его подушкой непрерывно вибрирует, напоминая о непрочитанных сообщениях. Их всего три.  
«Тебе никто не поверит», — пишет Спитфайр.  
«Поэтому лучше молчи».  
«Я просто соскучился».  
Выключая свет, Казу получает четвёртое сообщение.  
«Оставь лампу, — велит Спитфайр, будто постоянно наблюдает за ним. — Я скоро приду».

***

Всю ночь Казу снится, будто руки Спитфайра, знакомые до боли — сколько раз он помогал подняться, когда тренировка проходила неудачно, — сдавливают ему горло так крепко, что он не может вздохнуть. Он просыпается с криком, лихорадочно ощупывает шею — и только потом, обнаружив, что никто не держит, снова проваливается в сон.  
В ванной, поднимая голову перед зеркалом, Казу зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не заорать снова.  
Следы пальцев Спитфайра, яркие, сине-фиолетовые, сложно выдать за что-то другое. Сперва Казу трёт их мылом, гелем для душа, шампунем — и, понимая, что с ними ничего не сделать, заматывает шею шарфом.  
Перед выходом из дома он проверяет почту.  
«До встречи».  
«Оставь меня в покое», — набирает Казу в ответ. Он не уверен, что это правильно — да и вообще ни в чём не уверен, сказать по правде.  
«Вы хотели, чтобы я вернулся, — быстро приходит сообщение. — Вы сожалели о моей смерти. Вы звали».  
До школы Казу добирается на АТ — так легче не думать о происходящем, легче забыть о том, что в рюкзаке по-прежнему лежит телефон, куда приходят сообщения от Спитфайра. Умершего Спитфайра, которого, если честно, никто никуда не звал.  
Они и правда жалели — но даже в фильмах ужасов этого никогда не достаточно. Так не бывает. Ожившие мертвецы — удел плохого кино и добротных, нагоняющих жути романов признанного короля жанра, а ещё, возможно, чрезмерно затянутых сериалов, — но только не этой реальности.  
Перед тем, как приступить к написанию контрольной по английскому, Казу, не понимая толком, почему он это делает, снова проверяет почту.  
«Вы звали — и я пришёл».  
«Тебя никто не звал», — пишет Казу, хмурясь. Желание вышвырнуть телефон в окно — и плевать, что оно закрыто, — становится невыносимым.  
«Разве ты не помнишь?» — отвечает Спитфайр.  
Ветер, которому неоткуда взяться в кабинете с запертыми окнами и дверью, сбрасывает с парты Казу все тетради, перелистывает страницы верхней и, будто насмехаясь, подсовывает ему фото с совместной тренировки.  
Казу чудится, что Спитфайр, сжимающий на снимке его плечо, улыбается чуть шире. Попытка написать контрольную заканчивается полным провалом, как будто это и без того не было достаточно очевидно.  
Как только раздаётся звонок, Казу выбегает на улицу и набирает номер Спитфайра.  
Из трубки доносится тяжёлое хриплое дыхание — и больше ничего.

***

Казу боится выключить свет — и ненавидит себя за это, ведь в таком случае Спитфайр, неведомым образом вернувшийся с того света сукин сын, обязательно окажется здесь. Он идёт на мягкое рассеянное сияние чёртовой лампы, он сам сказал об этом.  
Попытка позвонить Икки или Онигири, или кому угодно ещё не приводит ровным счётом ни к чему: Казу снова и снова попадает именно туда, куда не хотел бы. Всё то же дыхание. Если бы Спитфайр сказал хоть слово, можно было бы убедиться, что это именно он — но там, в неизвестности, молчат.  
«Не пытайся поговорить с кем-то ещё», — советует Спитфайр.  
Несмотря ни на что, он удивительно ненавязчив — медленно, но верно окружает Казу со всех сторон, отрезая возможные пути к отступлению, но делает это так, что не каждый бы сразу осознал, что именно происходит.  
«Чего ты хочешь?» — пишет Казу.  
«Странный вопрос. Ты звал, и я вернулся».  
Казу разбивает экран телефона, но спустя несколько минут трещины затягиваются, будто их и не было вовсе. Спитфайр — или кто-то, желающий выдать себя за него, — явно не собирается его отпускать.  
«Я здесь», — приходит очередное сообщение.  
Казу бросается к двери — и не успевает.  
«Я здесь», — высвечивается на мониторе компьютера.  
— Я здесь, — произносит кто-то прямо за спиной Казу.  
Мигнув в последний раз, гаснет лампа.


	2. Охота начинается

— Говорят, он охотится на таких, как мы, сестричка Рика, — задумчиво тянет Уме, накручивая на палец длинную тёмную прядь. — Двоих не нашли, один спасся чудом. Даже сказать ничего не может, бедняга: заикается всё время.  
Рика хмурится, но не отвечает. Свихнувшийся охотник, решивший во что бы то ни стало переловить штормрайдеров — досадное препятствие накануне турнира, который должен войти в историю. Думать об этом времени нет, но оставлять без внимания тоже не стоит. Мало ли что может случиться.  
— Дерьмо, — выплёвывает Микан, облокачивается на стол и устало закрывает глаза. Последняя гонка измотала её сильнее, чем кажется, но Рика слишком хорошо её знает: Микан предпочтёт умереть, но не даст понять, что нуждается в отдыхе. — Может, нам стоит найти его первыми?  
— Бессмысленно, — качает головой Ринго. — Я уже пыталась, он хорошо…  
— Что?  
Рика разворачивается к ней, сдерживая подступающую ярость. Было бы неплохо, успевает подумать она, чтобы у Ринго появился инстинкт самосохранения, а вместе с ним — хотя бы подобие мозга, способное удержать её от совершения подобных поступков.  
— Ну, Икки говорил о нём, и я подумала, что это будет хорошей идеей. Помочь всем.  
— Мелкий мудак, — не открывая глаз, цедит Микан.  
— Именно, — кивает Рика, стараясь не думать о том, что отражается сейчас на её лице. — И то, что Икки — мелкий мудак, не даёт тебе никакого права быть точно такой же. Пообещай мне, что больше никогда не полезешь искать этого охотника за райдерами. Пообещай, Ринго. Сейчас же.  
Ринго кивает — серьёзно, с обиженным видом, — но Рика не сомневается, что делает правильно. Нельзя допустить, чтобы сёстры пострадали. Столько лет она защищала их, и теперь ни за что не позволит какому-то сумасшедшему отнять их у неё.  
— Садитесь за стол, — говорит Рика, закрывая тему.  
— А мы не должны предупредить Икки, чтобы тоже не лез? — вдруг спрашивает Уме. — Он же такой глупый.  
Поговорить с Икки действительно стоит — но для того, чтобы не обсуждать это снова, Рика просто повторяет:  
— Садитесь за стол.  
Ужинают они в полном молчании.

***

Спустя неделю Уме, вышедшая в магазин за покупкой очередных материалов для рукоделия, не возвращается, и Рике кажется, что она сходит с ума. Уме могла заблудиться — но она была на АТ, а осмотреть город с высоты любого многоэтажного дома не составляет особого труда. Уме могла задержаться в кафе — она любит сладкое — но слишком хорошо знает, как будут беспокоиться остальные.  
Рика сразу понимает, что именно произошло — и, когда ей звонит Кайто Ваниджима, в связи с обстоятельствами прекративший преследовать райдеров и занявший их сторону, она знает, что ей предстоит услышать.  
Его извиняющийся тон бесит её до зубовного скрежета.  
— Приезжай к школе, где учится этот твой засранец, — говорит Кайто. — Мне есть что тебе показать.  
Рика не хочет, чтобы Уме видели остальные, но Микан и Ринго, конечно, увязываются следом за ней, обеспокоенные и непривычно тихие. До школы — рукой подать, но в этот раз даже на АТ дорога кажется им бесконечной.  
— Что, если это он? — перекрикивает ветер Ринго.  
— Убьём его, — отвечает за Рику Микан, и впервые ей не хочется одёргивать несдержанную сестру.  
Полицейские, обступившие небольшую площадку за школой, расступаются перед ними, и Рика замечает на чужих лицах сочувствие. Холодная ярость затапливает её. Рика пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но воздух будто застревает в горле.  
Она видит Уме.  
Если эту тонкую фигурку, изломанную и удивительно хрупкую, ещё можно назвать Уме. Она висит на пожарной лестнице, и её шею, явно сломанную, стягивает тугой провод. Мёртвая Уме смотрит на полицейских и Рику тёмными провалами — глаза вырезаны, — а из вспоротого живота вываливается багровое месиво внутренностей.  
Микан падает на асфальт, и её выворачивает. Кайто Ваниджима, стоявший до этого в стороне, подаёт ей какую-то тряпку и стакан воды, а Рика продолжает смотреть на Уме — она не в силах отвести от неё взгляд.  
Ринго тихо всхлипывает у Рики за спиной.

***

После похорон Уме инстинкт самосохранения Рики будто бы отключается: она специально задерживается на улице допоздна, выбирает самые тёмные и узкие переулки, чтобы наткнуться на эту тварь, отнявшую у семьи Ноямано младшую сестру.  
Рика не скрывает, что нарывается — и строго запрещает Микан и Ринго делать то же самое. Но за второй следит Икки — а что делать с первой, она так и не понимает, потому что Микан слишком своевольна.  
Именно поэтому охотник забирает её следующей.  
О смерти Микан Рике сообщает, как ни странно, Симка — у неё достаточно глаз и ушей на улицах, чтобы подобное событие стало известно в первую очередь именно ей. Симка долго щебечет что-то в трубку, прежде чем рассказать, что же произошло.  
Рика просто выплёвывает: «Короче!» — и та обрушивает на неё правду, слишком тяжёлую для того, чтобы удержать.  
Икки и Ринго остаются дома — разумеется, протестуют, пытаются поссориться с Рикой, но она неумолима. Знакомые до боли дороги ведут её сами — туда, где в последнее время тренировались сёстры Ноямано. Слишком приметное место, нужно было задуматься об этом с самого начало.  
— Твою мать, — шепчет Рика одними губами, подходя ближе.  
Микан пригвождена к земле колышками, похожими на те, которые используют для установки палаток — вот только туристы явно предпочитают не остро заточенный металл. Два колышка приходятся на запястье, третий — на горло, ещё один — на живот, два последних торчат чуть выше колен.  
Рика испытывает запоздалое удивление, понимая, что убийца всё-таки оставил Микан глаза, в отличие от Уме — и теперь она смотрит в небо, куда больше не поднимется.  
— Твою мать, — повторяет Рика.  
Она чувствует себя совершенно беспомощной.

***

Когда Рика просит помощи у Кайто, тот совсем не удивляется — только понимающе хмыкает и спрашивает, как скоро они выходят патрулировать улицы.  
— Я могу взять с собой Агито, — добавляет он. — Без него не учуять кровь.  
— Бери, — кивает Рика.  
Агито, абсолютно неконтролируемый Король Клыка, способный послушать разве что Кайто и только в очень редких случаях, ей совершенно не нравится — но выбора у них нет.  
Костюм Королевы Шипов кажется Рике тесным и неприятным.  
— Готова поохотиться? — усмехается Кайто.  
Вместо ответа она срывается с места так быстро, что он догоняет её только через квартал — но всё же догоняет.  
Охота начинается.


End file.
